More than words can say
by July-chan
Summary: .OneShot. Eu sei que se vocês pudessem me ouvir, diriam que sempre há dois lados para cada história, vocês estão certos, este é o meu... Não consigo viver sem vocês! Sidestory Two


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, seu enredo e personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e qualquer outra pessoa ou empresa que, eventualmente, possua seus direitos autorais. Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.

_Oneshot. UA  
_**Resumo:** Eu sei que se vocês pudessem me ouvir, diriam que sempre há dois lados para cada história, você estão certos, este é o meu... Não consigo viver sem vocês.

* * *

**oO More than words can say Oo**

Tarde de sábado em Atenas, casa da família Copoulos. Uma das famílias mais influentes de toda a Grécia, cujo patriarca é um grande político que mora com sua mulher e seus três mosqueteiros, digo, filhos.

Um ambiente harmonioso, calmo, silencioso...

- ABRE ESSA PORTA!

Aiolia se revirou na cama mais uma vez quando ouviu as batidas na porta, colocou o travesseiro no rosto e gritou alguns palavrões em grego abafados pela pressão do objeto.

- Para de criancice, sai já desse quarto.

- Nãããooo!!

- Mai, vem aqui convencer o seu irmão a sair. – cochichou para a irmã.

- Aiolia, abre a porta.

- Aiolos, que golpe baixo! – o mais velho sabia que a caçula era o ponto fraco de Aiolia.

O grego abriu a porta e puxou a jovem para dentro do quarto, fechando-a com violência para não dar tempo de Aiolos pensar em entrar.

Mai caiu sentada na cama rindo da atitude do irmão que agora observava o outro pela fechadura da porta.

- Vamos à Parthenon hoje?

- Ahh Mai, eu não quero sair. Sabe do "pé" que acabei de tomar.

- Pufavô! – a mais nova fez biquinho, imitando voz de criança.

Aiolia parou por um instante para analisar a jovem. Pele alva, cabelos de um vermelho vivo, compridos e levemente cacheados, rosto de traços finos e delicados, boca rosada bem delineada e grandes olhos azuis turquesa com cílios longos e bem curvados. Corpo esguio, porte elegante e um ar angelical e ao mesmo tempo sedutor.

Mai era completamente diferente dele e do irmão, fato que o fez desconfiar de algo e conseguir uma confissão do pai.

"_- A achamos numa caixinha em uma ruela qualquer."_

O que Aiolia não conseguia entender era como alguém poderia ser capaz de abandonar um bebê lindo como a ruiva.

Desde que seus pais voltaram daquela viagem, nem ele se lembrava pra onde, e alegaram ter tido Mai a caminho, Aiolia se apegou na menina. Sempre tão delicadinha e chorona. É, ele se lembrava de ouvi-la chorar horas durante a madrugada e certas vezes ia até o quarto do bebê para tentar acalma-la, na maioria das vezes encontrava Aiolos por lá.

Decidiu que nunca iria contar a Mai que ela era adotada, alegando que era só para protegê-la, mas na verdade, ele não queria perder a irmãzinha.

- Aiolia? – Mai chamou a atenção dele, sorrindo quando ele deu um pequeno salto na cama. – Desculpa.

- Nada. – sorriu de volta. – Mas...

- Você tem que se distrair. Prefere curtir uma fossa sozinho ou uma festa com seus irmãos? Han?

- Você venceu. – suspirou derrotado.

- Viva. – Mai pulou em cima do irmão, derrubando-o no chão, fez cócegas nele, que se contorcia de dar risadas. Levantou-se, abriu a porta e sorriu para Aiolos.

O mais velho sempre soube que a menina não era sua irmã e por isso sempre a super-protegeu. Isso causava muitas brigas, o gênio de Mai era forte, embora não parecesse.

Saiu? Com quem? Eu conheço? São maiores de idade? Como vão? Que horas voltam? Como voltam?

Além de ficar esperando a jovem chegar em casa, sentado no sofá com a luz apagada. Típica cena de marido traído.

"_- Larga do meu pé, nem o papai faz isso."_

Aiolos apenas ria, sabia que quando Mai saía sozinha, o pai mandava seguranças atrás dela.

- Oii! Estão todos viajando por outras dimensões hoje? – comentou divertida. – Ele vai.

- Ele vai?

- Foi o que eu disse. – fez um 'V' com os dedos, saindo correndo para se arrumar.

- Você me paga. – Aiolia jogou almofada no mais velho que apenas riu e foi se arrumar também.

**oOoOoOo**

- Maaaiiii! – Aiolia gritava dos pés da escada. – Ela me encheu tanto o saco e agora fica demorando.

Os irmãos estavam em elegantes trajes sociais, ambos de calças pretas e sapatênis da mesma cor. Aiolia estava com uma blusa branca, deixando os últimos botões abertos e Aiolos com uma blusa azul clara, fechada comportadamente.

- Mulheres, mulheres. – comentou Sr. Copoulos, pai dos jovens, lançando um olhar divertido para a mulher que fingiu ignorar.

- Pronto! – Desceu as escadas correndo.

Mai estava com um vestido preto de alças e sobre este um bolerinho igualmente preto, com alguns penduricalhos pratas. Usava um scarpin preto de salto fino prata e uma bolsa prata pequena.

Deu um beijo estalado na mãe e abraçou bem forte o pai pelo pescoço.

- Te amo papai! – Deu um beijo neste também.

Saiu puxando os irmãos pelas mãos até o carro da família. Seguiram até a mansão Kido, onde uma amiga de infância de Mai morava, Saori. Encontraram com todos os amigos e rumaram para a mais nova boate de Atenas.

Mai sorriu ansiosa ao ver a entrada iluminada do lugar, a batida do som já a fazia ter vontade de dançar. Aiolia suspirou cansado, mas seguiu para dentro do recinto junto com os outros.

Arrastou uma cadeira e se sentou.

- Vamos embora? – Perguntou para a irmã que se limitou a mostrar a língua para ele.

Aiolia ficou sentado por um tempo, vendo os irmãos se divertirem. Suspirou pela enésima vez, levando um pedala do amigo.

- Ikki, seu anormal, por que fez isso?

- Cara, aquela gata não para de te olhar.

Aiolia seguiu o olhar do mais novo, deparando-se com uma bela ruiva que agora lhe sorria. Olhos verdes levemente puxados, um cabelo na altura dos ombros e um corpo de arrepiar qualquer marmanjo.

- Vai lá!

A cada passo do grego, o sorriso feminino se alargava mais e quando finalmente parou a frente da jovem, eles mantinham o olhar fixo um no outro.

- Aiolia.

- Marin.

Aiolos observava de longe o casal conversar animado. Piscou para Mai que também observava os dois enquanto dançava.

Depois de algumas horas dançando e pés muito doloridos, Mai e Saori resolveram que já era hora de ir embora.

Muitos gostaram, outros não, mas ninguém tinha coragem de ir chamar Aiolia, já aos beijos com a nova paquera.

- Vai você. – Aiolos deu um leve empurrão nas costas da irmã que se virou para ele.

- Por que eu?

- Porque ele sempre te escuta.

- Não tenho coragem de tirar ele de lá. – sorriu vendo o casal.

- Muito menos eu.

- Mas não podemos deixá-lo aqui sem avisar, vai falar com ele. – Mai imitou a atitude do irmão e o empurrou pelas costas.

- Err... – Aiolos cutucou as costas do irmão, que interrompeu o beijo e direcionou os olhos semi-cerrados para o rapaz. – Você vem ou você fica?

Aiolia olhou para a ruiva que lhe piscou, colocando um bilhetinho no bolso de sua camisa. O grego retribuiu o sorriso, dando o último beijo daquela noite.

- Se deu bem. – Shiryu comentou entre soluços bêbados.

Aiolia pareceu não ouvir, seguindo para o carro no estacionamento.

Aiolos resolveu dirigir o carro dos amigos, já que esses se encontravam alterados demais, enquanto Ikki guiava o carro com o irmão Shun, Aiolia e Mai.

Não que o jovem não tivesse bebido, mas era o que tinha mais autocontrole.

Aiolos olhava de cinco em cinco segundos pelo retrovisor, para avistar o carro com os irmãos. Recriminou-se em pensamento por tanta paranóia, mas não podia imaginar sua vida sem aqueles dois.

Quando olhou novamente, pode ver o carro bem longe e alguém tirando Mai a força do carro. Freou o carro bruscamente.

**oOoOoOo**

Ikki sentiu que havia passado em algo, furando os pneus dianteiros do carro. Parou e saiu para olhar o que havia acontecido. Shun saiu logo atrás. Os dois perderam a consciência quando levaram uma coronhada cada um.

De dentro do carro, Mai e Aiolia não perceberam nada, ele porque dormia e ela porque o observava.

Mai só percebeu algo diferente quando viu a silhueta de um homem estranho pelo vidro. Rapidamente pressionou a trava do carro, ouvindo o click que sentenciando que a porta fora trancada. O homem do lado de fora penas sorriu, o que fez Mai recuar no banco, ele levantou um pedaço de madeira e bateu forte no vidro.

O vidro blindado ainda resistiu algum tempo. Logo na primeira batida, Aiolia deu um salto no banco, vendo a figura apavorada da irmã e do homem que socava o carro, abraçou Mai com força cochichando que tudo ia ficar bem.

Logo o homem quebrou o vidro e abriu a trava das portas. Puxou Mai bruscamente e quando Aiolia tentou impedir, sentiu o cano de uma arma em seu pescoço.

- Não se mova.

Mai pode ver, mesmo que embaçado pelas lágrimas, um homem idêntico àquele que lhe segurava.

Saori viu toda a cena do carro e embora estivesse muito assustada, desobedeceu as ordens de Tatsume e saiu correndo do carro para poder ajudar os amigos, mas no meio do caminho foi interceptada por um moreno de cabelos revoltos, que a segurava com força enquanto essa se debatia.

- Aiolia. – Mai balbuciou em lágrimas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – o irmão sussurrou já fora do carro, com medo de que isso não acontecesse.

- Não queremos machucar ninguém. – o homem que segurava Mai começou a falar calmamente. – Só queremos ela.

- Deixem minha irmã em paz. – Aiolia esbravejou, mas levou um chute nas pernas, fazendo-o cair de joelhos.

- Não. – Mai ousou se mexer mais foi impedida pelo moreno.

- Tudo bem. – falou entre uma careta de dor.

- Deixem-na, levem a mim. – Saori choramingou.

- Não queremos usted. – Falou sério apertando ainda mais Saori.

Aiolos ainda mantinha-se estático perante a cena que via, vendo aquele homem, traidor.

Aiolia chutou o homem que segurava seus braços, conseguindo se soltar, correu em direção a irmã, que arregalou os olhos as ver o homem se levantar, apontando uma arma para o grego.

- Aioliaaaa...

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado, a sensação que Mai e Aiolos sentiam era como se estivesse no vácuo, não ouviam mais nada, não viam mais nada, apenas o corpo de Aiolia caindo lentamente.

Mai soltou o corpo, sendo amparada pelo homem e Aiolos saiu correndo sentindo uma forte dor no peito.

Estancou no momento em que ouviu mais tiros e também percebeu a arma apontada para a irmã.

- Só queremos ela. – falou sério aquele que a segurava.

Mai continuou chorando, mexendo a boca no formato das palavras "Por favor, fica aí".

O homem de sotaque grego colocou um pano sobre o nariz de Mai, que desmaiou em seu colo, a levou para o opala negro e saiu com todos os seus comparsas cantando pneu.

Aiolos correu até o irmão e o abraçou com força tentando sentir o coração do mais novo.

Gritou com todas as suas forças, debruçando em cima do corpo de Aiolia.

**oOoOoOo**

Marin sentiu um aperto no peito, olhando par trás enquanto caminhava em direção ao carro da amiga.

-Algum problema?

- Uma sensação estranha. Vamos Shina, quero chegar logo em casa.

**oOoOoOo**

Mai encontrava-se ainda desmaiada, sentada no banco de trás do carro, entre dois homens, aquele que a segurara e o que segurara Mai, enquanto outros dois, de semblante sério, estavam sentados nos bancos da frente.

**oOoOoOo**

Já na delegacia, Aiolos mantinha-se olhando para o pulso, onde carregava duas pulseirinhas feitas de miçangas. A verde foi presente de Aiolia, a vermelha de Mai, eles as haviam feito na escola a muito tempo. Suspirou exasperado, jogando na parede mais próxima o copinho de plástico com água que segurava antes.

- E agora, o que vai ser da minha vida? – escondeu o rosto com as mãos trêmulas e permitiu-se chorar sob os olhares dos amigos.

* * *

_**oO PlayBack Oo**_

**Love was never easy,**  
Amar nunca foi facil  
**But leaving you was hard,**  
Mas deixar você foi difícil  
**And time didn't heal my wounds at all**  
E o tempo ainda não curou minhas feridas  
**I wonder, if you know what I'm going through**  
Eu me pergunto se você sabe o que estou passando  
**All the lonely times that we're apart**  
Em todos os momentos que estamos distantes  
**I miss you, oh I miss you**  
Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta  
**I'm gonna need you more and more each day**  
Vou precisar de você mais e mais a cada dia  
**I miss you, more than words can say**  
Sinto sua falta mais do que as palavras podem dizer  
**More than words can ever say**  
Mais do que as palavras nunca dirão

_**I miss you – Haddaway (Another Version)**_

* * *

Óia eu aqui mais uma veizi!  
Essa fic foi escrita na semana de provas que tive na Chatuldade... Em que supostamente eu deveria estar estudando...

Sidestory Two...

Sim, ela conta o trágico seqüestro de Mai de outro ângulo, além daquele proposto na fic  
_I don't wanna close my eyes_ (marketing mode on)

Lá, com enfoque especial no casal Seiya e Saori, aqui nos irmão Copoulos...

Aliás, esse nome foi baseado no sr. _"Pimpimpadaloxicopolis"_, de Avatar, já que ultimamente ando sem criatividade e não perdi o pouco que veio com sobrenomes... xD

Talvez, enfatizo, talvez eu faça outros sides, com os outros personagens antes da fic principal que "Talvez" será publicada... #bloqueio#

Espero que gostem dessa fic...

Ahhh, aproveito pra agradecer aqui aos reviews da outra fic da série, peço perdão, mas não tive muito tempo esse ano e acabei esquecendo de responder e agora acho que ficou tarde demais pra mandar reply né?! Rs

Mas lá vai...

**Diana:** Olhaaa que chique, uma leitora internacional... \o/ "Gracias" pelo review... Sim, Seiya e Saori vão aprecer na fic, mas não como casal principal... Obrigada denovo! Felicidades pra você também!

**Margarida:** Obrigada Margarida-sama... #reverencia# Bjks

**Yui minamino:** Oi moçaa... Obrigada pelo review... ah, as demoras, inevitáveis, quase 1 ano, mas... saiu mais um fic... xD... Seiya e Saori não vão ser o casal principal, mas vão dar suas "palhinhas"... Beijão

Inté mais...  
Reviews são sempre bem vindas

Baisers  
A bientôt


End file.
